Insane Occurances
by ChiruseaFaige
Summary: How can a day at the lake change the lives of two seventh years that have hated eachother forever? Well,let's see. Lily/James pairing. Rated T for slight language. Please review to tell me if I should write any more one-shots.


'_**There are some instances where you think that you'll never be free of someone or that you'll ever be able to escape their grasp. They're like a never-ending addiction that you just can't get enough of and one that you can never appease enough to let yourself stop.'**_

On the grasses above the Black Lake's sandy shores, James Potter lay. He was thinking about the most amazing girl in the world and she didn't even know that he was laying here thinking about her. If she knew, she'd probably kick him in the side. The seventh year couldn't get the fiery red-head off his mind and she plagued his thoughts constantly.

It was Lily Evans.

Oh, so many years ago he had fallen for her. Lily was like his drug and he was hooked like a desperate addict. He wanted her to be his and only his. If only he could manage to make her sea how different he had become. James sighed as he watched the clouds roll by, unaware that his beloved red-head was passing him right by without him slightly even knowing it.

Lily Evans was indeed walking by where James was laying. Her auburn hair bounced against her back and was blown by the slight breeze that the clouds were making. Lily was wearing her uniform with her Head Girl badge pinned to the front as she always did. She didn't even notice James but he noticed her.

"Evans?" James asked. He felt as though he were in a dream. To see Evans at this opportune moment was like taking a teasing step into Heaven. It nearly taunted him that he might just be in the midst of a daydream.

"Yes, Potter, I am right here." Lily answered him with a simplistic roll of her eyes. She hated how arrogant he could be and figured that he was going to say something that would end up making him look like an idiot and she would have to slap him today, not like she really wanted to because that would totally ruin her day.

James' eyes lit up and he stood up. He'd been thinking about how he would ask Lily this question ever since last year and now he had a chance. "Lily, will you please hear me out once? I have a really important question to ask you and don't say no until you've heard me out, okay?" He asked her pleadingly.

Lily sighed as she saw James' eyes and checked her watch. "Alright, James, you have my undivided attention. Now what do you want to ask me?" She asked him as their eyes met and she noticed the deep hazel color that his eyes were.

James took in a breath of air as he looked at her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Lily Evans, I have loved you since about as long as I have known you. We've been intense enemies for the longest time and since we've been Head Boy and Girl together, we've learned how to live together. After so long, I've grown even fonder and in love with you." He told her and then plucked up the courage to ask her. "Will you please go out with me Lily?" James asked her quietly.

Lily was amazed at how sincere James seemed. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she tried to figure out exactly what to say to James. After that, she didn't know if she could truly say 'no'. Finally, Lily found her voice and said, "James, I will. Yes, I will date you!"

James was truly on cloud nine at that moment. He took Lily into his arms and he could not believe that after 4 years of trying to ask her out, she had finally said yes. He held her close and then let her go. "Lily, thank you so much. You'll never know exactly how happy I am." He declared to her with a smile.

Lily just looked at how happy he looked and couldn't help but grin. "It was my pleasure, James. You just seem to have such a way with words. It was very difficult to even think about saying no after something like that." She told him as she looked straight into his eyes.

James stood there a moment, lost in her beautiful spheres that were eyes. He was trying to think of what to say now as his voice was lost. He placed his hands gently on her face and pulled her into a soft and loving kiss that lasted quite a few minutes. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. They stood there connected at the lips with no other thought on their minds but to be there together.

After some time, they finally pulled back. Around them, they had gathered a crowd that was all trying to get past the fact that long time enemies James Potter and Lily Evans had just finished kissing. The couple in the midst of the crowd were just looking at each other and trying to ignore the crowd. They intertwined their fingers and headed out of the group towards the castle.

Lily looked at James. "Is this really happening? I mean, are we truly dating or is this just some convoluted plan of yours to prank me? What's going on?" She asked him.

James smiled. "This is happening. And, I do love you." He reassured her as his thumb stroked hers gently. "I would never prank you by pretending to love you. That would be cruel and why would I want to be cruel to someone as beautiful and spectacular as you? That would just be wrong, wouldn't it?"

The pair smiled as they headed towards the Gryffindor Commons to undoubtedly shock the hell out of the rest of the Marauders. They wouldn't know what hit them or even what in the world had happened. All that mattered was that Lily and James were happy and no one on earth could take that away from them as they were all smiles. Even the sulkiest person in all of Hogwarts couldn't dampen their moods as they past right by the person and walked into the commons happily.


End file.
